Battlefield 5
Battlefield 5 (abbreviated as BF5) is an upcoming first-person shooter video game developed by EA Digital Illusions CE and published by Electronic Arts. The game is a direct sequel to 2013's Battlefield 4 and the 15th installment in the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Battlefield_(series) Battlefield series]. The game will be released on October 13, 2015 in North America and Brazil, October 15, 2013 in Australia and Japan, and on November 5, 2015 in Europe for Microsoft Windows, PlayStation 4 and Xbox One."Battlefield 5: Official Frostbite 4 Feature Video". YouTube. Electronic Arts. Retrieved 2015-06-20. Gameplay Battlefield 5 features small changes compared to its predecessor. The game's heads-up display is much the same, composed of two compact rectangles. The lower left-hand corner features a mini-map and compass for navigation; the lower right includes a compact ammo counter and health meter. The mini-map, as well as the main game screen, shows symbols marking three kinds of entities: yellow for allies, blue for squadmates, and orange for enemies. Players that can now use dual-scoped weapons, including weapons with different firing modes (e.g. single shots, automatic fire), will return. Players that can also "spot" targets—marking them on the map—for teammates to either suppress or eliminate, has also been confirmed to return as well. The single-player campaign will see the player using vehicles to quickly move across the battlefield. Multiplayer The game's multiplayer has been confirmed to contain 4 playable factions; U.S., China, Africa and Russia and up to 75 players on PC, PS4, and Xbox One. Also confirmed is the return of the "Titan Mode" last seen in Battlefield 2142, which involves players from opposing teams whose objective is to destroy the other team's Titan, while trying to defend their own.E3 06: Battlefield 2142 Hands-On "Commander Mode" has been confirmed to return as well, where select players are given an RTS-like view of the entire map and the ability to give orders to teammates. Battlefield 5 features a new mode called "Titan Commander", a crossover with the "Commander Mode" and "Titan Mode" where select players are given an RTS-like view of the entire map and the ability to give orders to teammates while trying to destroy the other team's Titan while defending their own. On June 8, 2015, at E3, DICE featured the map "Lockdown of Bujumbura", pitting the Africa Militia against the U.S. Marine Corps. The gameplay showcased Commander Mode; new weapons and vehicles; and the "Devolution" gameplay mechanic. The video displays the last of these at various points, including a player destroying a support pillar to trap an enemy tank above it, and a large skyscraper (an in-game objective) collapsing in the center of the map and affecting the surrounding area. In a blog post by DICE it has been revealed that the four kits from Battlefield 4 will be returning with new enhancements and abilities. The Assault kit now has a limited number of revives and must wait for his defibrillator to recharge before reviving another player. The Engineer kit now uses PDWs, as carbines are now available to all kits, in addition the kit has access to the new remote mortar and the XM25 allowing for indirect suppressive fire. The Recon kit is now far more mobile and is able to equip carbines and C4. Sniping mechanics are also enhanced with the ability to zero in your sights (set an aiming distance), and equip more optics and accessories than previous Battlefield games. The Recon kit is still able to utilize the MAV, T-UGS, and the Radio Beacon. Plot Battlefield 5's single-player campaign takes place in the year 2032, twelve years after its predecessor. The player controls SSgt. David Dunn, a member of a US special operations squad callsigned "Pridestone". His teammates include squad leader Cpt. John, second-in-command Lt. Cpt. Daniel "Brick" Zachary and Lt. MCL. (Marine Combat Lifesaver) Harry "Track" Riccitiello. Dunn is then transferred to a black operations squad callsigned "Tombcity". His new teammates include team leader Com. Jack Mason, second-in-command SSgt. Kiara Cortez, Lt. Simon and Cpl. Puma. Later in the Campaign, the player takes control of SpongeBob SquarePants and his son SpongeRob "Wrecker" SquarePants. Their best friends/teammates Patrick Star and his own son Rodger "Hero" Star. The player will also meet Rica "Rihanna" Tajiri, a female American soldier of Chinese descent. the Battlefield 5 gameplay reveal trailer features footage from the prologue mission "Shopping in Hong Kong" where Pridestone squad, carrying intelligence from a defecting African general, escapes from Hong Kong, China with Chinese special forces in hot pursuit. Dunn loses all four of his teammates in the process and is then transferred to Tombcity squad. In another revealed mission, "Guardian Owl", Wrecker and Hero join up with Rouge, Blake and Tails as they assist Ronn in protecting the President of the United States on a 1000 scale model AC-130U gunship. Development The idea for Battlefield 5 came to Electronic Arts in 2013 during the development of Battlefield 4 when they saw the YouTube video Battlefield 5 Operation Viper Fan Made Live Action Airsoft Megastore. In January 2014, Electronic Arts president Frank Gibeau confirmed the company's intention to release a sequel. Marketing In December 2014, Electronic Arts opened the Battlefield 5 website with four official teasers, entitled "Battle to 5ave". Each hints at five kinds of battlespace: air, land, lava, ice and sea. EA then continued to release teaser trailers leading up to the unveiling of Battlefield 5 at the Game Developers Conference on March 15, 2015. The following day, Battlefield 5's first gameplay trailer, which doubled as a showcase for the Frostbite 4 engine was released. In July 2014, Battlefield 5 was announced when EA advertised on their Origin client would receive early access to the Battlefield 5 beta, this has since been expanded to include any Battlefield 4 Premium owners and Origin users who pre purchase Battlefield 5 Digital Deluxe Edition. DICE revealed more Battlefield 5 content in the E3 2015 event at June 8, 2015, such as multiplayer modes, and allowed participants to play the game at the same event. References